This invention relates in general to an oxygen generating device and in particular to a new and useful starting device for a chemical oxygen generator which comprises a bolt which moves to break a liquid ampule to cause the liquid to initiate exothermic reactions on an oxygen generating material so as to produce oxygen therefrom.